


I need a docto13

by xinghai



Category: Ninepercent蔡徐坤朱正廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghai/pseuds/xinghai





	I need a docto13

13

蔡徐坤终是被带走了，他把黄明昊和他的罪，一个人揽了下来，最后以盗取机密，泄露机密和私自调取警力三项罪名被判两年。

——一年后

“丞丞，走吧。”朱正廷敲了敲门。

这一年，范丞丞搬到了朱正廷的对门，黄明昊有时去看他就住在范丞丞家里。他们两个也提过说去朱正廷家里照顾他，但是他却说能看见一点点，尽量自己一个人独立。

因为只是瘀血压迫神经造成的失明，瘀血散了就好了，所以朱正廷的眼睛虽然还是看不清脸，但可以分辨眼前是人是兽。

今天是去医院复查的日子，检查结果是恢复不错，朱正廷现在每天都要吃药，不然会头痛，现在坐在医院走廊的椅子上等着范丞丞出来。

脚步声渐近，眼前是模糊的人影在走动，感觉有人靠近

“丞丞？”

那人在他面前站定，朱正廷依稀分辨出来人衣服的配色和今早范丞丞穿的不一样，语气冷了下来：“有什么事吗？”

那人正惊讶朱正廷视力的好转，范丞丞在身后推门而出：“正廷，我好了，我们走。”

视线从一叠报告中转到站在朱正廷对面的人，蔡徐坤转过身，对稍有惊讶之色的范丞丞比了个‘嘘’。

————

“不是两年吗，怎么一年就出来了？”范丞丞椅在天台的栏杆上，他找了个理由把朱正廷支走了，手里的火星忽明忽灭。

“你就这么希望我离开两年，然后趁虚而入？”蔡徐坤笑了笑。

“你想多了。所以你回来的条件是把我带回去吗？不然你就把正廷带走了，会在这里和我废话？”

“那你跟我走吗？”

气氛一下子降到了冰点，两人对视了几秒，范丞丞突然笑了出来，先开口：“你这样说我会认为你要带我私奔？”

“你救了正廷，所以你去自首我不会因为我而去逼你。”蔡徐坤手搭在范丞丞肩上：“昨天局里的人来找我，可以让我出来三天，当然，这三天是有任务的，把你集团的名单交出来。”

“你就可以出来了？”

蔡徐坤复杂地点了头：“我知道这跟你没关系，你也很想把他们抓起来，所以我只要名单。”

范丞丞没有说话，蔡徐坤再开口：“其实一年和两年对于我来说没有区别，我相信正廷，但是林局给我看了个东西，让我觉得，如果能把这些人早点抓起来那会少了多少恶人？”

蔡徐坤打开手机

‘ 烟雾缭绕的包间内

“来，范总，这是文钰之前研究出的新品，虽然他死了，但是毒 品的配方还在，这个样品一出可是受到一致好评，您试下。”

被称之为范总的男人接过他手里的东西却没吸，转手给了一个小弟：“我说过几次了，这种东西拿来赚钱就好了，自己是千万不能碰的，碰了，再多钱都不够吸的。”

“是是是，范总说的对，不碰，不碰！来，小清啊，你要好好服侍范总，知道吗，不然你就继续蹲着吧。”

唐清穿着透视的衬衫坐在范总旁边，扣子随意地解开几个，露出可疑的红痕，故作娇媚地说：“知道了！”……’

“这是我们警局的人打入内部偷拍下来的，还不止这些，光我之前调查的，就还有枪械，卖yin，地下 赌场等，不过我想你都明白。”蔡徐坤拍了拍范丞丞的肩。

范丞丞仰起头，闭了闭眼：“可他毕竟是我哥…”

“可这是在救人！…我只要名单就够了，如果你想你哥逃脱，你可以把他的名字去掉。”范丞丞看向蔡徐坤，“我不会说出来的，只要他不要再做这种事了。”

良久，范丞丞才沙哑地开口：“我试一下吧。”

\---

两人一起走出天台，推开门就看到朱正廷黑着脸站在门后，通过颜色，看着范丞丞说：“你把我支开就是和蔡徐坤来天台聊天的？”

目光移到蔡徐坤身上：“一年和两年没有区别？你时间是很多吗！回来怎么不来找我…”

范丞丞同情地看了一眼愣在原地的人，丢了个‘你好自为之’的眼神后就先坐电梯下楼了。

看着范丞丞离开的背影，蔡徐坤才敢开口讲话：“我那都是骗他的，当然有区别，只是想让他觉得我要名单没有私心而已，我可想正正了…”

朱正廷眼眶一红，伸手抱住蔡徐坤，头埋在脖颈间，贪婪地闻着恋人的气息。


End file.
